My Lips Are Sealed
by foreverfangirlingalways
Summary: The story of Haymitch and Effie during the 74th Annual Hunger Games. For safety, rated M for future chapters that may or may not fall into that category. Starts out angsty Haymitch and Effie but ends up Heffie for the win! Reveiw please :


**Author's Note: Ok so this is my first story on FanFiction. I've written a lot of stories other places but they aren't as nice as FanFiction people! So voila, I came here. This is my first Haymitch and Effie story. LOVED the entire Hunger Games series (read it before it was cool) and didn't even think about shipping them until I saw the movie. Then fell inlove with them. So, this happened! Sorry it's a short first chapter but I promise they WILL get longer! Oh, and since it's my first story on here and on Hayffie, reveiws would be GREAT! Just click that one little button please!**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh the things I would do with these characters if I owned them. but, sadly I don't. I know, boo hiss yadda yadda. But these wonderful characters belong to the brilliant Suzanne Collins.**

She looked at the two teenagers in front of her and tried to push down the feeling of dread and guilt building in her chest. She put on the ever so famous Effie Trinket smile and attitude.  
"Please help yourself to anything in the car."  
The blond boy looked up at her with wide eyes and the girl had the same bored expression since she had stepped onto the train.  
"Anything?"  
She felt a pang of pitty for both the tributes. Like she did every year.  
"Why of course! You can take in all the capitol has to offer. I will show you to your rooms later."  
There was a silence.  
"I'll go find Haymitch. He's probably in the bar car…"  
She got up and straightened her dress.  
_At least the girl looks like she would last more than one day. And the boy looks strong. Stay positive Effie.  
_She thought about last year when she had drawn the name of a 12 year old boy and a 13 year old girl. They were both dead in the first day. The girl died in the bloodbath at the cornucopia and the boy was tortured to death by careers. She shuddered.  
_It's your fault. You drew the names.  
_Effie shook her head and fixed her wig. She hated sending children off to their death's every year. But she would never admit it. She was a citizen from the Capitol. And everyone in the Capitol likes the games. So every year she would put on the same smile and overly cheery attitude and try and push the awful feeling of knowing she was sending two innocent children to their deaths.  
_Stop thinking about it. Find Haymitch.  
_There was a crash from the car in front her. The bar car.  
_Here we go.  
_She stormed into the bar car to find Haymitch throwing a bottle against the wall.  
"Haymitch!" she yelled.  
He turned around. He wasn't quite drunk- yet. He could still hold his balance and was able to register who it was. He faintly remembered her face at the reaping but couldn't quite grasp the mental image.  
"Hello sweetheart." He said smirkingly.  
Effie crossed her arms.  
"WHAT do you think you are doing?"  
"Well, I was enjoying a drink until you came in."  
"You threw a bottle at the wall!"  
He simply shrugged his shoulders.  
"There was a fly on the wall."  
She crossed her arms again and tapped her heel.  
"How do you even walk in those things?"  
Haymitch looked at the 6inch high heels. He had no idea how Effie didn't break an ankle wearing those things everyday.  
"Like this."  
Effie smirked at him and walked in a circle behind him.  
"Now you Haymitch Abernathy have a job to do! I figured you would at least want to meet your tributes for this year. You were supposed to be start mentoring 3 hours ago! After all you are supposed to be helping them!"  
"Why should I? It's the same outcome every year."  
Effie felt the guilt starting to rise up in her chest again but replaced it with frustration when she saw Haymitch looking her up and down.  
"Why? Because if you do not get in there this very second I will take these heels of mine and kick you in your backside!"  
He smirked.  
"That a promise?"  
Effie let out a humph in frustration.  
_The things this man does to me.  
_"Haymitch!"  
He watched her get frustrated as the colored contacts gleamed in anger. They were light purple today. To match the ridiculous purple dress and huge purple flower in her wig. He took a final swig of his drink and held up his hands in surrender.  
"Don't get your corset in a twist, princess. I'm going. But-"  
He reached over the counter and grabbed a bottle of scotch.  
"-I'm taking this with me."  
She wrinkled her face in frustration. She let out a sigh and let him take it.  
_I don't think I am ever going to see that man sober.  
_"Fine. But if I hear of any more incidents I am cutting some of your alcohol! Now, if you excuse me I have a schedule to keep."  
She pushed past him and allowed his eyes to wander to her legs accentuated by the tall heels as she walked by him. God, that woman was a piece of work.


End file.
